The Holiday Naomily
by LILYKATxD
Summary: Just a new story im working on about Naomi and Emily, from Skins, going on holiday. This is my own work. Im new to this, so please leave me your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday

It was like any old typical weekend. Only the excitement of their first holiday together overpowered the lovers. Naomi and Emily had decided to go on holiday over their half term break off college. There first big adventure together, to Mexico.

Naomi happily packed her bags, last minute packing. She crammed in the creased clothes into her suitcase. It was Sunday, around 5 o'clock. They were flying the next day so Emily had invited Naomi to stay the night.

Naomi arrived at the Fitch house. Her sweaty palms showed signs of her nervousness. She hated his house, she hated Jenna. The feeling was mutual.

'Emily, I'm outside, can we not just stay at mine?' Naomi said on the phone.

She had panicked at the last minute. She remembered the last time she had been inside the house; she remembered what Jenna had said to her.

'No babe, it'll be fine. My mum won't say anything. I've warned her.'

Despite the feeling in the pit of Naomi's stomach, warning her not to go in, she went against her better judgement, trusting her girlfriend.

Naomi knocked on the crystal white door, hoping it would be Emily who answered it.

'Oww. What do you want missy?' A stern voice said.

It was Jenna, she had seen Naomi coming. Jenna wanted to make it clear to her daughter's girlfriend that she was not welcome in her house.

'Erm...Hello Mrs Fitch. I'm staying the night, Emily invited me.'

'No you are not. I will not have you under the same roof as my family. Your vermin.'

Naomi's eyes welled up with tears; she tried to blink them away. Jenna scared her, nobody knew what she was capable of, and it was a sensitive subject. To Naomi's relief, Emily appeared from the stairs.

'Mum, leave it will you? Don't speak to her like that please.'

'Emily I've told you before, SHE is not staying in my house. I won't have it. Now go upstairs please.'

Rob appeared from the living room. This wasn't what Naomi wanted. She didn't want to cause a scene.

'Now love, let the girl stay. She's a good kid. Naomi, Emily, go upstairs girls. It's okay'

Naomi was relieved. Jenna and Rob walked into the living room, closing the door behind them. Leaving Naomi and Emily standing in the hallway.

Emily held out a hand to Naomi. Leading her up the stairs, and to her bedroom.

*

They house was filled with silence. Something Naomi didn't have at hers. Naomi lay on Emily's bed. Mulling over what had just happened. Emily sat, stroking the blonde's locks.

'You okay?' Emily whispered.

'Yeah, I'm just sick of it. Sick of being treated like a piece of shit.'

'She can't help it Naom's, she's finding it hard. Ya know, me being gay and you being my girlfriend'

'So that gives her the right to call me vermin, does it?' Naomi turned away from Emily, hiding her tears.

'Babe, you know it doesn't. This hurts me too, seeing her treat you like this. She's being a bitch.'

Naomi realised it wasn't just her hurting over what Jenna has said. She remembered how emotional Emily gets, even over the smallest thing. She knew she had to keep strong, not just for her sake.

Naomi sat up, placing her hands on Emily's waist, kissing her gently on the neck. Emily tuned to her, smiling.

'I don't know what I'd do without you Ems.'

'Well, I imagine you'd find some fit girl, and you know, live happily ever after'

'Fuck off' Naomi said laughing.

'You know, you're looking rather hot tonight babe' Emily said in a seductive way.

Naomi gave a little giggle. Raising her eyebrows she said 'ow really, you're not too bad yourself'

Emily leaned to Naomi, passionately kissing her. Removing Naomi's top, she kissed her neck, moving to her breasts, and further down her girlfriends body.

'You like that' Emily said, pulling away from the kissing Naomi's body.

'Yes, Miss Fitch, I do' Naomi's smile beamed like the sun.

The tension built up as they both looked at each other. Removing any remaining clothing, they passionately locked their bodies together.

Emily lay in Naomi's arms. It was the way she liked it. Skin on skin, snuggling together. Just before they fell asleep, a few short words were shared.

'I love you Ems'

'I love you too baby'

*

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)

My First one BTW.


	2. Chapter 2

'Emsy, I will not pay that amount of money for a taxi when I can drive you there myself. It just makes no sense love.'

Emily's dad was refusing to pay the £20 fare for Emily's taxi to Bristol airport.

'Dad, this is OUR trip to Mexico, and we want to be independent. I'll pay you the money back, if it's such a big problem, if it means that much to you.'

'Emily, it's not about me giving you the money. However, the Fitch family will not waste money, when it's not necessary. It's a family motto.'

Naomi sat at the kitchen table, drinking her tea and eating her garibaldi's. She watched as the Fitches argued. If she had it her way, they'd be walking, saving the pollution to the environment. But she didn't care who took them, as long as they got there in the end.

'Fine. You can take us, but don't expect a thank you from me. I'm not happy about this.' Emily had finally given in.

'Now that's my girl; a real Fitch!' Rob said smugly.

*

Rob, Emily and Naomi, were all in the car to Bristol airport. The girls were deafened by Robs blearing music.

'What's wrong? You've hardly spoke a word' Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

'Nothing, I just wanted us to go on this trip alone. Just me and you, together'. Emily slid her hand on to Naomi's knee.

'Babe' Naomi said laughing. 'He's taking us to the airport. It's not as if he's coming with us. Besides he was right, it's pointless in paying for a taxi when he can take us.'

'Yeah but...' Emily was stopped talking, by Naomi gently pecking her on the lips.

Naomi laughed 'you're so stubborn. Let's not argue before we've even got there.'

'Fuck you I'm not stubborn' Emily grinned, she knew Naomi was right.

'You will soon' Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

*

After what seemed like five hours driving to the airport, they finally arrived. They were on the plane now, nothing could stop them. Apart from Naomi's little fear...

'Emily' said an anxious Naomi. 'I'm... It doesn't matter'

'Babe, what is it? You're not having second thoughts are you? About the trip, about us?'

Naomi laughed slightly at what Emily had said. She had no idea that Naomi had never been on a plane before, not for this long a journey. She laughed because she knew she'd never have second thoughts about Emily. Emily was the best thing that'd ever happened to Naomi. Who could doubt that.

'No, it's not that Em'

'What is it then?' Emily was gradually getting more concerned. She took Naomi's hand, and looked directly into her eyes. 'You know you can tell me anything Naomi.'

'Okay, but it's really stupid.' She said smiling. 'I'm just... I'm just really scared of flying. I watched a documentary once and apparently there's a 70% chance, that if a plane crashes, you'll die. And I'm starting to like my life, and I don't want to lose you, and...'

'Slow down babe. It's fine. We're not going to die, Ill protect you. You're going to be fine. I promise.'

'Okay, I guess your right' a more relieved Naomi said, smiling. She kissed Emily on the neck, as a thank you. She felt better now.

This one wasn't too good. Let me know what you think though please. So I can learn from my mistakes, as they say ha-ha. Please Review.

The next Chapter will be posted shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

They we're there. Mexico. Six weeks of planning the holiday and now they could finally live it. It was 25 degrees, the weather was lovely, and they had each other, and that's all that they needed.

'Cheers!' Emily shouted, holding up the bottle of sangria, and taking a swig from it.

'Calm down with that' Naomi laughed, rolling her eyes. 'You're going to be pissed soon, and then what use are you to me?'

Emily danced around the Mexican hotel room, while Naomi sat on their bed watching.

'Don't you think we should go do something Ems? I mean, we've come all this way, and were sat in a hotel room' Naomi asked.

'Yeah your right. Why don't we go to that cafe alimento eccellente? Look you can see it from here.

Naomi and Emily decided to go to the cafe. For some drinks, and maybe meet some of the local young people.

*

The aroma of freshly made coffee filled the small cafe. Humid inside, fans attempted to cool the room. Emily sat, looking around at her surroundings. Naomi sat, drinking her coffee.

'Why the fuck are we here Naom's? It's a shit tip. Let's go please? We didn't come to Mexico to sit and drink coffee; we can do that in Bristol'

'Come on babe, lighten up. You should be enjoying the different culture. It's cool'

From the door, a young, tall, dark and handsome walked in. He spotted the girls in the corner, they didn't look familiar.

'Bella ragazze, che cosa noi hanno qui?' The boy said loudly.

'Erm English. We're English' Emily said bluntly.

'Ahh yes, English' the boy said in his thick Mexican accent.

'Yes, now what do you want?' Naomi said, catching him peering down at Emily's tits.

The boy sat down. 'Ahh, you are new here yes? My name is Renaldo I am having a, Erm what do you call...yes a party tonight, you want to come bellas?

'Sure' Emily said excitedly. 'We've been looking for something to do, haven't we Naom's.' Emily smiled.

'Very good bellas, I will see you at 8, here's the address, and it's not far from here.' He handed Emily a slip of paper, with the address written on it.

*

Back in the hotel room, the girls were getting ready for the party. But Naomi had something playing on her mind.

'Emily, this is a bad idea. We don't even know the guy, and we're off to his party? He could be a murderer for all we know.' Naomi's voice had a tone of worry in it.

'Don't be silly. We have to go now.'

Naomi started to get upset; she hated how Emily wouldn't even make a compromise. Naomi sat on the bed, with tears in her voice, and her head looking down, so Emily couldn't see her face, she said:

'Okay, if it's what you want, then we'll go'

Emily could see that Naomi was upset. She felt guilty. She hadn't stopped for a second to think about how Naomi was thinking, she was being selfish.

'Babe, we'll go, but only for a bit. Then if you don't like it, we'll come right back here' Emily said, sitting on the blondes knee, putting her arms under Naomi's top and on her back. They sat there for a bit, holding each other, kissing, talking.

*

Hope you like it. The next Chapter (which will be the girls at the party) will be posted shortly.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
